


To Infinity and Beyond - Prelude

by Stormsong



Series: To Infinity and Beyond [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Don't copy to another site, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Reincarnation, the archangels are Good Bros
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:29:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24395803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stormsong/pseuds/Stormsong
Summary: Gabriel and Sam have fallen in love with each other many times. Gabriel has watched Sam die and be reborn many times. Sam has just been born as Sam Winchester.
Relationships: Gabriel/Sam Winchester
Series: To Infinity and Beyond [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1761601
Comments: 3
Kudos: 43





	To Infinity and Beyond - Prelude

**Author's Note:**

> Some of the peeps over at Sam needs Gabriel Discord have helped me work some kinks out and gave me some ideas for this fic.
> 
> This is the fill for my Reincarnation square for Sabriel Spring Bingo.
> 
> PS I labeled this as Other instead of M/M because of the Reincarnations. I figured at least one of those lives Sam was female or non-binary.

Gabriel sat in a certain room in heaven watching a certain soul being born. This soul had been born before, and Gabriel had watched each and every time. Just as he would, most likely, watch this same soul die yet again. He’ll watch the soul grow through childhood and into adulthood. He’ll try resisting going to the soul, and will fail. Gabriel will go to the soul, and he’ll fall in love, again; as he has done since this particular soul was first born. That’s how it happens, and that is how it will  _ always _ happen.

“Raphael was right,” Lucifer said as he strode into the room. “He said I’d find you here.” He sat beside Gabriel and watched the ongoings on the wall sized screen. 

A nurse handed a wailing bundle to a weary blonde woman propped up on a hospital bed. Abruptly a four year old blond boy ran into the room and climbed up onto the bed. The boy asked to see the baby. The woman smiled tired and moved a bit of the cloth aside to reveal the baby’s face. With the cloth off his face the baby stopped crying and cooed. A dark haired man came into the room and smiled down at the trio on the bed.

The two archangels watched the small family a little bit longer before the silence was broken.

Lucifer asked, “Brother, which of these humans has so much of your attention?”

Gabriel sighed, “The baby.”

Lucifer looked over at the other archangel. Despite having just watched a joyous moment for the human family Gabriel was miserable. Lucifer could see the longing that Gabriel had for the human. Yes, the human was a baby now, but he wouldn’t always be one, nor had he always been one.

“How many times have you watched this soul reincarnate?” Lucifer asked.

Gabriel shrugged, not taking his eyes off the baby on the screen. “I’ve lost count.”

“And how many times have you fallen in love with this human?”

“Every time.”

“Then why haven’t you soul bonded with them yet?”

Gabriel turned away from the screen, shocked. “What?”

“Of course not right now, the human is a baby….”

Gabriel narrowed his eyes. “Don’t even joke, Luce. No one’s done that…”

“In a very long time, even by our standards,” Lucifer agreed. “But, little brother, you are in pain.” He glanced at the baby on the screen and back at Gabriel. “Now I know why you get so mopey after spending time on Earth. Every single time you go to Earth you’re spending time with your reincarnated human. Then you come back…"

"And you're not our happy Gabriel anymore," Michael finished where Lucifer left off.

Gabriel and Lucifer turned to see both Michael and Raphael walk into the room.

Raphael sat in the space next to Gabriel opposite Lucifer. “Since there is time before you can go to your human in his current incarnation, tell us of his past. Help us understand why he’s so special to you.”

Gabriel looked around at the other three archangels. “Do you really want to hear how I spent several lifetimes with the same reincarnated human soul?” He asked, disbelief coloring his words.

Michael stood next to the end of the couch where Lucifer sat. Michael’s voice was calm when he said, “Would we like to know about the being that makes you happiest and saddest? Of course we do, Gabriel.”

Gabriel said, “Sure, let’s do this. Do you got eight hours?”

Michael’s brows scrunched, when he opened his mouth Lucifer cut him off with, “Ignore him, he wasn’t being literal.” He rolled his eyes at Gabriel and said, "Just tell us the story."

"Yeah, yeah, alright. Geez."


End file.
